jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season One of [[Jamestown|'Jamestown']] is eight episodes long of 60 minutes each. It premiered on Friday, May 5, 2017 on Sky One at 9pm, and the first episode ranked 1.3 million viewersJamestown Season 2: What you need to know about Sky One Show. Jamestown became Sky One’s biggest show of 2017, after more than 600,000 tuned in to the period drama seriesJamestown strikes gold for Sky . Season One of Jamestown premiered on March 23, 2018 in the USA, being broadcasted on the PSB Masterpiece Amazon Channel''Jamestownarrives to the USA: premieres March 23, 2018 on the PBS Masterpiece Amazon Channel . Season One was filmed near Budapest, in Hungary. The DVD was released June 26, 2017, in the United Kingdom. Plot Season 1 of ''Jamestown focus on a group of women, known as "maids to make wives", destined to wed the men of Jamestown and travelling to Virginia in 1619, twelve years after the men have founded the colony. These women arrive from England duty bound to marry the men that have paid for their passage. Among the women are Alice, Verity, and Jocelyn, who arrive with little idea of what the future holds or the disruption they are about to bring to the settlement. The new governor, Sir George Yeardley, and his wife also arrive and discover that running the settlement is not without problems with a company secretary, the marshal and a vicious land owner trying to undermine his position. Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Woodbryg (8/8 episodes) * Sophie Rundle as Alice Kett (8/8 episodes) * Niamh Walsh as Verity Bridges (8/8 episodes) * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell (8/8 episodes) * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley (8/8 episodes) * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley (8/8 episodes) * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter (8/8 episodes) * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick (8/8 episodes) * Matt Stokoe as James Read (8/8 episodes) * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow (8/8 episodes) * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley (8/8 episodes) * Patsy Ferran as Mercy (8/8 episodes) Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker (8/8 episodes) * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger (6/8 episodes) * Paul Rattray as Davie McDurran (5/8 episodes) * Roseanne Supernault as Matachanna (4/8 episodes) * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow (3/8 episodes) * Callum McGowan as Nathan Bailey (2/8 episodes) * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough (2/8 episodes) Guest Cast * Connor Swindells as Fletcher (1/8 episodes) * Daniel Fearn as Benedict Strawless (1/8 episodes) *Uncredited actor as Philip Poole (1/8 episodes) *Uncredited actor as Gabbon (1/8 episodes) Off-screen Characters * King James of England (8/8 episodes) * Lord De La Waar (3/8 episodes) * Donovan Hamble (1/8 episodes) Crew Writers * Bill Gallagher (8/8 episodes) Directors * John Alexander (2/8 episodes) * San Donovan (2/8 episodes) * Paul Wilmhurst (2/8 episodes) * David Moore (2/8 episodes) Producers * Bill Gallagher – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Nigel Marchant – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Anne Mensah – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Gareth Neame – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Cameron Roach – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Sue de Beauvoir – co-executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Alexander O'Neal – line producer (4/8 episodes) * Julia Valentine – line producer (4/8 episodes) Episodes 500-0.jpg|Episode 1|link=Episode 1.01 2F3A1477.jpg|Episode 2|link=Episode 1.02 (2016-07-17+16-26-19)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016)-0.jpg|Episode 3|link=Episode 1.03 (2016-06-17+14-28-01)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg|Episode 4|link=Episode 1.04 JMT S1 KV 13 07 2016 300dpi 104.jpg|Episode 5|link=Episode 1.05 6.jpg|Episode 6|link=Episode 1.06 7.jpg|Episode 7|link=Episode 1.07 8.jpg|Episode 8|link=Episode 1.08 Season Promotional Quotes *''For 12 years there were only men'' Season Promotional Photos 1200x630bb.jpg Sophie-rundle-naomi-battrick-niamh-walsh.jpg 5G2A8436.jpg 5G2A9469.jpg 5G2A9332.jpg (2016-05-13+12-29-23)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(5809x3878).jpg C8d1fe6f7debdebe30a9fbaa11262061 1498748906.jpg 136832.61944b5a-b5e8-4762-b435-feb6ef34bf3a.png MV5BZjBhMmM0ZGItZTllNy00OGIzLWIyMmEtNWMxYmFlNTgyZjEwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzY5NjIwNzk@. V1 .jpg TV-reviews-Jamestown-Lethal-Weapon-800678.jpg Sny2957a.jpg Behind the Scenes Photos 02 BTS 004 Jamestown S01.jpg 06_BTS_018_Jamestown_S01.jpg Dedf.png Etrcvghjb.png Hjk.png Jamestowmakeup.png Raoulbehindthescenes.png Maxstuartbehind.png Sophielukebehind.png Jamesjason.png Jasonbehindthescenes.png Clairecoxbehind.png 03_BTS_006_Jamestown_S01.jpg Claire&benbehind.png Season Promotional Videos Jamestown Season 1 Trailer Welcome to Jamestown Jamestown - Alice and Silas Jamestown - Jocelyn and Samuel Jamestown - Verity and Meredith Jamestown - Native Americans Jamestown - Henry Sharrow Jamestown - Day in the Life with Naomi Jamestown - Day in the Life with Dean Trivia *All season was filmed in Hungary even though the scenery takes place in 17th century Virginia. References Category:Season 1